Milos Petrakis
[http://digimon-arcana.deviantart.com/art/Digimon-Arcana-Milos-489443283 Milos Petrakis] is the human partner/tamer of BatDaemon. He is a character created and played by WolfryHedgies for the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance Milos is a pale and slim Greek male with brown eyes. He has short, brown hair with a bang that somewhat hides his left eye, and curls at the back. He wears a near-black jacket with a lilac shirt sporting a V, blue jeans that stop just at the ankle, and black shoes. He has obtained a scar on his right face from a glitched Betamon in The Hierophant, just below his eye going down to the jaw, as well as a scar from Mutamon on his right arm. Personality One of the more introverted members of the group, Milos is easily the most timid of the group. Usually, he comes off as a nervous and awkward person, and tries to distance himself from others, yet it usually fails. Unfamiliar places put him on edge, and he wants nothing more than to return to the comfort of his own home. However, he is also one of the more kind-hearted and gentle people, and is not afraid to have allies by his side. He is a selfless and a somewhat determined boy who wants nothing more than to return home. History (Pre-Arcana) Milos was born and raised in the Kallithea municipality of Athens, Greece, in a simple and kindly household. However, he was sort of sheltered at a very early age and not properly introduced to anyone his age. Thus, it had an impact on his personality, and he has became a shy and introvert person. When he was five, he met a boy at least a year older than him named Jimi. Despite their clashing personalities, they quickly became friends and the two had gotten in touch for four years. During this time, Milos was shortly taken out of school for a few problems linked to his shy personality, resulting in him being home-schooled afterwards. When Milos was nine, Jimi’s father got a job at St. Paul, Minnesota and his best friend had to leave so suddenly. This left him without one of his only friends. Then, his mother and father had a bit of a fallout, which hit his emotional state pretty hard. To get his mind off of all the fighting, Milos recently took up photography and quickly found his passion in it to tide over the family problems. One day he returned home from a trip, only to hide in his room while his parents argued. To his surprise, not only did he leave his computer on, but there was a strange pendant on his desk. On the screen, there was a pixel egg, and on his notepad there was a message written in a strange font and left by an anonymous person. He would give into curiosity, which lead him to be brought to the server. History (Arcana) Arrival/Year 0: Milos and DemiDaemon wandered the Captcha Woods on their own until they found a surprisingly large Numemon. However, Numemon was violent and attacked them, and soon Milos found himself stalked by the being until DemiDaemon fought Numemon. However Numemon was surprisingly tough and defeated DemiDaemon, and even after he evolved to BatDaemon he had trouble. Eventually, they were found and saved by Knightmon and the PawnChessmon, and soon brought to Arcana Village. Year 1: The next year there was a shortage of data crystals. Taromon would send the tamers to collect these data crystals and the two would soon start their journey to Binary Mountains. On the way they fell under attack by some KoDokugumon and BatDaemon fought them off. Though the Gotsumon gave them trouble, they soon found themselves at the top, face to face with a gluttonous Gotsumon X. Though Milos tried to communicate with the boss, BatDaemon started to fight them. They were pretty even until Gotsumon X managed to trap BatDaemon under rocks. Soon Gotsumon X saw Milos try to take the crystals and tried to attack him as well, which caused Gotsumon X to free BatDaemon. The two left with some crystals while trying to avoid Gotsumon X’s wrath. Milos and BatDaemon would soon find themselves going to Backup Village to stay for the night, and soon the village was attacked, with him in it. Soon he found himself helping the Sistermons defend the church before leaving back to the village. Year 2: After staying for at least a year and with the winter come and gone, Milos would find himself more active in helping the villagers with their needs. Taromon would have called the humans into her tent for a meeting, which was cut short by an invasion of digimon. Learning about evolution from Elijah, he managed to evolve BatDaemon into Calydomon and help defeat the small group. Only one of them didn’t get befriended- Youkomon, who fled upon being affected by the firewall. A couple months later, he would group up with the other tamers after getting a message from a strange digimon. Lucemon, one of the digimon running the church, supplied the group with Data Purification cards, and they would go deeper into the labyrinth. Eventually, with the threat of getting crushed as well as a Ogremon purified by him they would rescue HUBmon from the labyrinth. Later, the tamers would be roped into another quest by HUBmon- this time, to take crystals to research. Milos would have been casted as a guide, though he barely remembered the path. The Gotsumon would attack, which turned into discord shortly after with his digimon accidentally hitting Etsuko in the back. They would soon be caught off-guard from Gotsumon X, and after BatDaemon and Shadowmon attacked Tefenmon would have destroyed him completely. Witnessing the murder, Milos would have temporarily freaked out before getting snapped out of it by Elijah. Milos would answer HUBmon’s call to help with a situation regarding Doumon, a digimon that evolved from the Youkomon he and the others encountered earlier. When Takeru brought up the idea of teams, Milos would be one to discourage the idea but it was eventually decided for by the others. After an argument between BatDaemon and Michiah, they’d leave for the island. Upon arrival, they’d encounter a decayed Floramon which he’d get uncomfortable around. Eventually after a setback where he fainted from seeing Lia’s missing arm, he and BatDaemon would catch up to the others. Soon him and Etsuko would find a few corrupt rookie digimon after breaking from the team, which caused Etsuko to go over and for him to get shocked. Soon another battle would break out, which lead in him getting hurt by Betamon and glitched from being parted from his digivice. After a short fight against Doumon and the corrupt champions, they would pacify the ultimate and bring her back to the village. When he returned with Elijah he’d witness a legion of undead digimon devour Doumon, which caused a scar in his psyche until BatDaemon managed to bring him to the sauna and talk with others. He would spend the rest of the year completing tasks. Year 3: Milos and BatDaemon responded to HUBmon’s request to enter the lower portions of the Binary Mountain, leading to the discovery of a building deep below. Though he missed most of it through falling asleep, he did manage to get into a one-sided argument when HUBmon snapped at him before they left. Later on he and Zeke would’ve had a friendly fight and they would get into a fight in the arena with Mizuki and Maskmon which they won. One day he’d help search for new tamers, leading him to get attacked by a new tamer named Alister. He would have been caught and bit by Mutamon, and though he lead the tamer back he had to be brought to the church for his wound. This unfortunately had the side effect of him not trusting strangers. Milos was one of the people who went to help HUBmon restore the building found earlier and turn it into a library, meeting up with some of the tamers. He used the key obtained from HUBmon’s message to lead the group into the building, where they saw the damage done. Despite this, HUBmon was relatively safe. Toni eventually got mad at HUBmon when he revealed what might have happened with Roy and Michiah and tried to kill him, which took a group effort to calm her down. HUBmon became outraged himself, becoming a larger, more ambiguous form. Eventually they’d calm HUBmon down and leave. One day, Milos disappear overnight. Fangmon would have turned into him to try and fake the digimon out, but it failed. Milos was eventually found, but the nightmares had essentially paralyzed him. He would have nearly died from getting crushed by Digitamamon, but fortunately his life was saved by Kaguya. He would be rescued, having been lucky to survive. ''Year 4: WIP Cards '''Plug-in Cards' # DOT Mode # Style Change - Winter # Champion Evolution # Style Change - Fancy # Style Change - Kigurumi # Purification # Trash Bin # Style Change - Beach # Data Slash # Wind Spell # Portal 'Scape (x2) # Style Change - Halloween # Style Change - Spring Outfit # Style Change - Joke Card # Vaccine Slash # X-Antibody Shield # Nature Change - Deep Savers # Nature Change - Jungle Troopers # Style Change - Summer # Rewrite Variable # Poison Breath # Card Reset # Breath Ban # Style Change - Role Reversal # Bright Thrall # Vaccine Beatdown # Virus Slash # Fire Thrall # Nature Change - Dragon's Roar # Flash-Bang Card # Nature Change - Virus Busters # Combat Ban (x6) # Fear Spell # Forest Thrall # Heal 10% (x6) # Void Breath # Reflect # Sleep Slap # Counter (x2) # Venom Thrall (x2) # Dreadful Thrall # Style Change - Main Outfit # Earth Spell Digimon Cards # Sistermon Blanc # Kukaramon # Cherrymon # Pepsa (Camarasmon) # PawnChessmon Black # PawnChessmon White # Mewamon # Fwenomon # Dobermon (Spuddy) # Deputymon # WereCabbitmon (x2) # Cabbitmon (x2) # HUBmon # Honeybeemon # Kotemon # WaruMonzaemon # Elecmon # Flanmon # Amoebamon # FanBeemon (x2) # Bellmon # Waspmon # Devidramon (Jock) (x2) # Devidramon (Slim) # Ebidramon # DORUmon # Dorimon # Rikkimon Digimental Cards * Digimental of Reliability * Digimental of Hope * Digimental of Love * Digimental of Courage Items * Bandages (x2) * Crystal Dagger * Flower Bouquet * Deck Box (x2) * Armored Bracers * Sewing Kit * Silver Tag * Bug Spray (x2) * Glitched Key * Courage Bandana * Herbal Satchel * Charm Bracelet * Hair Clip (+1 FR +1 LI) * Sea Charm * Camping Set * War Bell * BatDaemon Plush * Bell Brooch * Data Crystal * Kingdom Notes * Camera (Flash Bang, 3 times a thread) * Water Wings * Patchwork Buckler Food * Bun * Bento Box * Bada-Boom Cookie * Meat Apples (x3) * Valentines Chocolate * Gorillamon's Smoothie (x2) * Pumpkin Pie * Digibytes * Macaroons * Half a Sandwich (50% HP) * Lemonade * Malasadas (x3) Furnishing Items * Four-Leaf Clover * Bath Set * Tea Set * School Set * Meat Berry Bonzai * Room Sign * Cooking Set * Binder * Kingdom Souvenir (Mint Coin) Trivia * Currently has the lowest Courage stat of all tamers in the group, at -3. However, he ties with Takeru for having maximum amount of Knowledge, at 10. * Milos originally had a backstory that related him to bullying, however this has been thought as distasteful and unfitting by his creator, as well as not being mentioned. So it was removed. * Milos is confirmed to be ambidextrous, but seems to prefer using his right hand over his left. * Has a pronounced stutter. Quotes "S-so... what do we do? We t-try to find a way to break it, right?" (In regards to the firewall in The Empress) "Come on, you can't just stay there! We need you to help as well!" (To Roy during The Empress) “''If w-we find th-them-- and i-if the d-digim-mon is st-still there...'' M-maybe I c-can t-try to d-digiv-volve Batd-daemon? I m-mean, if he's still c-conscious. And if there is any t-trouble...” (To the group in The Emperor, when discussing a plan) "N-not r-really. I actually d-decided to t-take photog-graphy a wh-while b-back, s-so that m-might help." (About his passion for photography, to Etsuko) "N-no. I- I should b-be th-the one t-to ap-polog-gise. I- I g-got everyone h-here int-to th-this mess... I am s-sorry f-for wh-what I c-c-caused." (To Zeke during The Hierophant) "Yes, they might have doomed this w-world, b-but... but it sounds unint-tent-tional that they w-would do it... and, uh, wh-while T-Taromon did t-travel with them and f-feel close to th-them, wh-why are we here to break it if sh-she exc-cused their b-behavior?" (To HUBmon, in The Expedition of a Deteriorating World) Gallery App_-_Milos.png|Milos' pre-2.0 design Milos_scarreveal.png|Alternate picture showcasing the scar on his face Milos_App_17_2.png Milos_App_17_1.png Milos_16.png Milos_14.png Category:Tamers Category:Knowledge Armor